


[Podfic] The Edges of Forever

by ofjustimagine



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode 56: The Favor, Gen, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, the mysterious artifact COULD be sentient, you don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 06:37, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:I am an ancient thing. I have been on a strange journey, and traveled in the hands of strange caretakers.
Relationships: The Beacon & the Mighty Nein
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] The Edges of Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Edges of Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214958) by [Sour_Idealist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist). 



  
  
[Download mp3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%5BCR%5D+The+Edges+of+Forever.mp3)  
[Download m4a](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%5BCR%5D+The+Edges+of+Forever.m4a)  


#### Reader’s Notes:

Dodecahedrons: more difficult to make visually clear and legible than you'd think! Thanks once again to Sour_Idealist for having blanket permission for transformative works! Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square First Person POV.


End file.
